This invention relates to food processing devices, particularly to food processing devices to slice food and more particularly to food processing devices that are able to slice and squeeze liquid from food.
Conventional slicing appliances require the user or include means to hold the food in a stationary position so that the food is sliced when the user moves a slicing blade across the food. Such devices require much effort and concentration to use safely and so are tiring when used over a continuous period of time.
According to the present invention there is provided a food processing device comprising a body, a container removably accommodated by said body and food processing means supported on said body above said container, whereby solids and/or liquids resulting from the processing of food by the food processing means fall into the container, whereby the food processing means include food slicing means, mounted on the body so as to be held stationary relative thereto, and first and second food holding means, mounted on the body for movement relative thereto so as to bring food held thereby into slicing contact with said food slicing means, wherein said first food holding means comprise a slidable food support element, mounted on said body for sliding motion relative thereto, and a hand guard, mountable on said food support element such that food held between the food support element and the hand guard may be urged downwardly during the sliding motion without exposing the hand of the operator to contact with the food slicing means, whereby on sliding of said slidable food support element relative to the food slicing means the food held thereby is sliced by the food slicing means, and wherein said second food holding means comprise a rotatable food support element mounted on said body for rotation relative thereto whereby on rotation of rotatable food support element food held thereby is sliced by said food slicing means.
Preferably the food processing device further includes a food squeezing means mountable on said slidable food support element.
Preferably, the rotatable support element comprises means for securing said food to prevent relative movement therebetween and the securing means having a turning handle connected thereto and mounted for rotation on and relative to a support arm extending from said body.
Preferably, the said securing means include a food engaging element and a rod extending from the food engaging element to the handle whereby said rod and handle are provided with mating screw threads.
Preferably, the said body has upper and lower plates and the container is accommodated therebetween, also the said plates are interconnected by a hollow vertical part defining a cruciform hole and the said support arm has extending therefrom a cruciform finger located within said cruciform hole for sliding movement relative thereto.
Preferably, the cruciform finger comprises a first cruciform section located within said cruciform hole and a second larger cruciform section located above said hole such that the downward movement of the said finger within the hole is limited.
Preferably, the food slicing means are provided with positioning means in the form of a cone.